My Wings
by FireIceFusion
Summary: kikumaru eiji gains something at the loss of another. Does he realise it, and is it too late? first long story! please review so that i can improve. thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Magic Unfolds

_Chapter 1- magic unfolds _

Yahoo! I'm Kikumaru Eiji and I'm about to tell everyone a little secret of mine. Yes, a secret, a secret that amazed even me. Before that though, there's a story I need to tell. A story…about me.

_So it was just another day for me. The sky was especially good for playing tennis and I was rather disappointed as I had classroom clean up duty. Fortunately, Fuji was with me so I wasn't as bored. My views on the prodigy? Well, he's my best friend, apart from Oishii of course. I'm happy for that even though I may not have the slightest idea what he is talking about sometimes. _

_So after surviving a day of classes, lunch breaks, copying homework and classroom duty I was glad to be able to go home. That was the best part of school, naturally. I couldn't wait to be home. I walked and passed by the pet shop along the way to check on the animals there. _

_About that, it's like my hobby. I love animals and was sad to hear news about john the terrapin being sold. Soon, my attention turned to the other people in the shop. It surprised me to see Inui in the shop. He was holding his pencil and notebook, writing who knows what as usual. _

_I ran up to peek at the book but Inui was quicker and closed it just in time. "Hi Inui, what are you doing here nya?" I asked curiously while wondering about the reasons myself. "Research" Inui replied simply, pushing up his glasses. My eyes widened, that only meant one thing- a new juice was about to be made. Well, maybe not be as Inui would say it 99% chance. In the end, it was just my plain assumption. _

_Just as I was about to start a conversation, a girl ran into the pet shop. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail and wore a bright yellow dress. Tears were staining her face. The sudden outburst brought me to attention and I asked out. "What happened nya? ~" the girl sobbed in reply, "my cat…she…she was walking along the road…then she fell down the slope…and then" _

_I reacted immediately, dashing out of the pet store leaving my tennis bag in the hands of Inui. My feet brought me to the road along the steep grassy slope. The slope met with a small river, gushing downwards towards a bigger lake. The pet shop was near this place and the girl was lucky. _

_Spotting the cat heading for the water, I jumped down the slope. I've been here once or twice and I usually skid down the steep surface slowly. This time, there was no other choice. Instead of finding myself rolling down the hill and splashing into the water, I landed nimbly onto the bottom landing of grass and raced to pick up the cat. _

_Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed back up the slope and landed found both Inui and the girl watching from above. "Here you go, take good care of your cat nya~" I handed the fur ball over to the younger girl and she thanked me before heading away. _

_Inui looked at me from behind his glasses, was that a hint of…intrigue I saw? It soon flashed past and Inui handed me my bag before heading away without another word. _

Well, that happened a few weeks ago. I didn't think of it as significant but then again…Inui's expression made me wonder. Sure, I was the tennis team's acrobatic player and of course I had much more agility in me than anyone could have. That act of going down the slope…was it normal?

I had become more wary of Inui these days, he just seems to know more about everyone, everything. You've heard my story but there's more of course, this mystery is still unfolding even to me.

-----

A boy sat at his desk, numbers, calculations flashed past his glasses. His fingers tapped hurriedly against the keyboard; there was something he needed to find out. He needed to find out fast. The numbers were increasing-80%...85%...95%...what was this? It couldn't be possible but data doesn't lie. The boy pushed up his glasses; he had just discovered something that couldn't be easily explained.

-----

_Chapter 1 end_


	2. Chapter 2 Untold Lies

_Chapter 2 – untold lies _

Yahoo! Kikumaru Eiji here. As I've been saying, life has been very weird for me lately. Well, it's only when I actually realized it that I started thinking about it. Since my attention span wasn't very good, the subject would soon be forgotten. However, it always came back to me at those lonely, quiet moments.

"_Eiji!" a voice called out and I recognized it immediately. It was my doubles partner Oishi. I whipped my head around asking "what is it nya? ~" "Eiji, I've been calling you for the past minute, is something wrong?" Oishi asked concerned. "Of course not! Why would there be anything wrong?" I flashed a grin. _

In fact, everything was wrong. Well, maybe not wrong but misunderstood. My world was shrouded in darkness and I really needed answers. Recently, I've realized that my acrobatic moves have become more fluent. I could react faster, jump higher and that improved my playing.

"_Anyway, there's no club activities today ok?" Oishi's voice came again after a short pause. "Why nya? ~" I asked and Oishi shook his head. "Can't you see? It's raining." Oishi gestured to the window. I looked in the same direction. _

_Droplets tapped at the glass panes, puddles formed on the already soaked floor below. The rain was pouring; it seemed never ending- like my questions. I had been too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice even the change in weather. _

"_Are you sure you are alright, Eiji?" Oishi asked again, worry was clearly written all over is face. "Yep no problem!" I turned to him and replied with conviction. Oishi smiled weakly, not believing me and headed away. Classes ended and the rain poured on. As usual, I forgot to bring my umbrella and I headed off in the direction of my house running. _

I was almost reaching when I passed by the slope. I slowed down, the rain kept on pouring. This place is so unfamiliar I thought to myself as I looked down at the muddy grass and the river gushing with even more water than before. I stared down at all the water. Shaking my head I ran the rest of the way home.

-----

I was really glad to be able to actually start playing once again. The weather was rather bothersome lately, it was always raining. Heading on the courts made me feel excited. Apparently, there was this new training course Inui had made for all the Seigaku regulars.

Then a feeling of dread came over me. If there was a new course, there would definitely be a new drink which I clearly much assumed what it would be. That time at the pet shop. Well, whatever it was I didn't mind, as long as I didn't have to drink it. "We will be doing training that will restrict your area of movement and train you to go after the ball." Inui instructed everyone after we had gathered.

"It will be three versus one. Everyone has to aim the ball at the opponent within one side of the court. The opponent has to return it without stepping out of the court." Inui continued. "That means if we step out of the white line we are considered out nya? ~" I asked to confirm and Inui gave a slight nod of his head.

Then, pairings were made. "Fuji, Oishi and Momoshiro against Kikumaru. Please play in court a" my opponents looked at me with anticipation and I grinned again. "Let's play nya! ~" all four of us headed to the courts. I stood in position, waiting for the serve.

The tennis ball came over, it was an easy shot and I hit it back as easily. I had a chance to flaunt a few of my acrobatic skills with the other easy shots that came. Big mistake, the moment I sent a lob over, my doubles partner hit a moon volley. I didn't think as I knew the moon volley.

That move would so accurately land just on the tip of the line. There was no chance I could return it, or could I? I did a back flip and in midway, my racket hit the ball right in the middle and I returned it. Landing on one of my hands, I jumped back up lightly. The ball hit the net, it went over. The three members were surprised and I noticed them freeze for a minute.

Fuji was the first to react. "That was a good move Eiji, where did you learn it?" I blinked…it was a natural instinct I guessed. "I don't know but it was cool!" I replied enthusiastically. The game went on and I did pretty well. After exiting the court, I was relieved.

Inui was holding a glass of green bubbling liquid containing some weird ingredients. I shunned it and watched as kaidoh succumbed to the horrible drink as he 'broke the rules'. I walked away calmly as Inui was about to turn to me.

-----

It was like in slow motion. Time practically stood still and waited as my racket was exactly in position and even after that, the accuracy remained. I watched as the ball fell and my arm swung to return it. Clear as crystal. Even as I landed, the weight rested upon my hand was light, like I was floating. What was that feeling?

Questions in my life still remained unanswered…like the never ending falling of the rain.

-----

_Chapter 2 end_


	3. Chapter 3 Sudden Revelations

_Chapter 3 – sudden revelations _

Yahoo! Kikumaru Eiji here. I've realize something, something big. I assume Inui already has so much more information than I could ever absorb but yes, he probably knows it too. What I realized…my secret that it. Maybe you have already guessed, from the turn of events but still, it surprised me.

Yes, my secret, maybe it has been finally revealed. When it all happened, I found out. It was already late at night. I was still at school, being the last to finish practice and all. Today's practice was especially frustrating. I kept missing the balls even if I was so eager to hit them. I kept feeling so ticked off because of every mistake I make. What was wrong with me?

I thought about all this as I walked home as usual. My skills were definitely better and I am resolute to become stronger but why am I failing instead? Well, there would be practice tomorrow and I am going to try harder. Very much harder.

_So, the rest of the world passed like it never happened-Having dinner, doing homework, sleeping, classes, lunch and finally, club activities. It was doubles practice this time round. Of course I was paired with Oishii and not so surprising was that the golden pair was playing against the 'scary' pair. Inui and kaidoh- the most intimidating pair in Seigaku. _

_I wasn't surprised, Inui had hinted to me the day before. "I want to experience your playing style Kikumaru, it's gotten interesting." I had laughed it off and retorted with a "you just want to get more data nya!" Inui pushed up his glasses and I saw a small smile before he walked away. It was more of an evil grin but I didn't really care. _

_What disappointed me even more was that we lost. Yes, we the ones who lost. I had a feeling it was all because of me. My eagerness to win let me lose my concentration. Oishi was the one playing against one of Seigaku's pairs and I didn't help him. It felt as if…I was playing a singles match. I wanted it to be one; I wanted to get all the attention for winning. However, things were not that simple. _

The more I thought about it, the more I realized. I had a special ability and I was totally misusing it. At that time, I still didn't get the real point, not just yet. It was soon revealed to me, in a dire situation.

-----

Oishi stared into his fish tank. The sight of fish swimming lazily in his tank calmed his nerves. He was still puzzled by his partner's act of urgency, outburst of frustration and his lost of calm during the game. It was after all…just a game. Eiji had changed a lot since…his skills improved. Was it an urge to be better or simply an act of arrogance? This arrogance would take him nowhere Oishi thought. It would take US nowhere…or was it just something more?

-----

On the other end of town, I was playing against the wall. I just had to get better. No more making silly mistakes, no more fooling around. It was all about winning now for me, winning and winning only. I wanted to be the best and I wanted to win-that was all. Somehow, this reminded me of someone familiar but then I brushed it off as soon as the tennis ball came bouncing right back at me.

"Don't you think Eiji is behaving a little more…competitive lately?" Fuji's soft voice reached Oishi as they walked down the hall. "Yes, I wonder what happened to him. I hope he isn't sick or anything but it seems that he has gotten much better since last time, his skills are so much more refined." Oishi sighed in reply and Fuji smiled his usual nonchalant smile. "Yes, he even returned your ace volley, I am very surprised myself."

The conversation ended, both sides did not have anything more to say. Their team member had just…changed so suddenly and there was nothing to do to change him-or was there?

-----

It was a Friday and I was on my usual routine to check out the music selections at a store near my house. Inui wanted to tag along and I was slightly suspicious at first. He had been following me quite a bit lately and I felt disturbed but since there was company, I didn't mind-much.

It was then everything was revealed. Inui and I were walking along the bridges that lead to the shop. The bridge overlooked a busy road, cars rushing past fumes blowing behind them. We were content to the silence between us but as I was just about to rant about something that had happened in class, it happened.

A bicycle came rushing past. The bridge was rather narrow, and the railing not very high and rather old in sorts. Inui dodged out of the way, and came crashing into me. I lost my balance and found myself grabbing the railing for support. The cyclist didn't stop and continued down the bridge. I saw Inui frown and write something in his notebook. Then he turned to help me up.

"Are you alright Eiji?" he said and stuck out a hand. "Yup, I'm perfectly fin-" my voice stopped sharply. I could hear something groaning-the bridge. Before I could even reach out to grab at Inui's hand. I found myself falling. Grabbing anything in sight, my hands got a hold of the solid bridge. The remaining part of the railing had broken away and was hanging down, still connected to the undamaged bridges.

This can't be happening I told myself, this only happens in animes or some drama show. Then I looked at reality. It was a three story drop down-to the busy traffic and instant death. Inui was already down on the floor, reaching his hand out to me. "Quick, I'll pull you up" he said and I cautiously release a hand's grip on the bridge to grab Inui's hand.

Data didn't lie. However, Inui's data was wrong in the first place. If he had known the chances of saving Eiji were low, he wouldn't have tried. There was already a crowd gathered along the pavements watching as a teenager hung from a bridge.

-----

The moment I let go, I knew it was a wrong choice. I couldn't reach Inui's hand and no matter how I seemed to stretch it didn't work. Then, I started to slip. I immediately planted my free hand on the bridge again but to no avail. My strength was slipping away and then, I found myself falling.

It was only a game…but life isn't a game.

-----

_Chapter 3 end_


	4. Chapter 4 Final Flight

_Chapter 4 – Final flight _

Yahoo! It's me, Kikumaru Eiji, and I'm in big trouble now. It's a matter of life and death for me but still, I had time to contemplate why I had changed like so. I didn't think it was the notion that I wanted to be better or anything. It was something more personal. It was a secret.

_I felt myself fall. It seemed to be dragging on, agonized me who was awaiting something more. A scream caught in my throat, I couldn't get it out. Just then, my instincts kicked in. I was already facing the traffic head on when I spotted a bus right underneath me. I leaped onto it nimbly and jumped, back flipped and cart wheeled from vehicle to vehicle until I reached the pavement in one fluid movement._

My heart was beating fast. What happened? I looked back at the bustling scene of traffic. That's impossible. I looked towards the bridge where I was moments ago. It had just happened, in split seconds. I crumbled to my knees in pure shock. Not just shock but the overwhelming fact that I was alive. This isn't happening!

I saw Inui weave through the crowd and pull my limp body away. "Eiji" he started off slowly, still gripping my shoulders. "I think…you developed something special. From the data I collected, your body has been so used to jumping and acrobatics that the level of your skill has risen that much such that…you can fly." I stood gaping at him. "I-Inui…that's impossible! You know humans can't fly, you of all people should know that nya!"

Inui nodded his face was set in a confused-believing kind of expression. "Yes, it is quite impossible but according to my data, there was a 95.7% that it could happen. I still stood gaping, no way. Shaking my head I swallowed and asked again. "When did you start noticing this Inui?" "Since a few weeks ago, when you started behaving strangely. Everyone noticed just that they didn't say anything."

My thoughts wandered. Firstly, there was no such thing as flying people. Secondly, no matter how cool it was its just plain weird. "But-but…" my voice trailed off; there were too many questions in my mind. Inui nodded in understanding and said a short "let's go" before heading to another direction.

-----

"_So you are telling me that this is normal?" my voice rang out concerned. We were sitting at a burger shop. Inui was trying to explain to me what his theory was about and I was calming my nerves with a can of coke. "Not entirely but for someone like you, it might be highly possible" Inui replied and I understood no less. "That's what you just said" I replied puzzled. _

_Inui shook his head and there was silence before he spoke again. "You won't understand much but just this, don't misuse this chance." I blinked still clearly confused but Inui said no more. He stood up and with a nod of his head, exited the shop. I sat there looking into my can and sighed. _

The day wore on and I arrived home even more troubled and I felt slightly from the experience earlier that day. I was relieved that the following day was finally the weekends. No one seemed to notice my changed behavior and I was glad. The very possibility of flying people made me shudder, let alone I was the one who could fly.

The scene kept replying in my mind. Looking down at the traffic, losing grip and then falling. It felt as if I was floating really. According to Inui, it was flying, but I had my own explanations for myself. No one knew me better than myself, but then did I really know myself all that well? The human mind was hard to understand and since when did I start thinking like Inui?

As I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, I still hadn't realized what I had traded my ability for. That was the worst mistake in my life.

-----

_Chapter 4 end_


	5. Chapter 5 Beyond

Hi all! Hope you have enjoyed the previous chapters of this story~ it has finally come to a close on this chapter and I thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy nya! ~

-----

_Chapter 5 – Beyond _

Yahoo! It's me again, Kikumaru Eiji. Since that incident, I have been more afraid than ever to use my new ability. I'm not sure if it's entirely out of fear or maybe just me and being paranoid. Then again, that's only something Oishii would do.

I can finally reveal my secret, this time for sure. Of course, you already know about my ability-flying. As impossible as it seems, it really does happen and it's just so convenient. Of course, there's another secret that has yet to be told.

After the horrible weekends filled with nightmares, fears and worries, school started again. I'm starting to sound like an 'emo' kid in those fan fictions I often thought to myself. Things did not change much during practice. Of course, Oishi was even more worried and I was wondering if word had spread around about my great 'feat' when Inui approached me again.

"Eiji, are you up for another game? Doubles of course" he requested and I shrugged, there was no harm in playing a game. "Sure nya! ~" I replied rather enthusiastically. Dragging Oishi over, the doubles match commenced.

We were rallying and each side had equal points 4-4. The juniors had stopped by as usual to watch and I was encouraged by this attention. I noticed that Oishi had seemed to perk up too, probably because I was looking much more relaxed this time round. That feeling of wanting to win still remained but I felt something more. Something that I couldn't explain. The game ended fast and the golden pair stood strong. 6-4. I hi-fived my partner and grinned, we had finally won.

It was more of an achievement to me than anything else and I saw a nod of something that looked like approval from Inui. He was just plain weird I thought but didn't bother much as I walked away for a rest.

-----

"Eiji seems to have calmed down a lot" the tensai said and smiled his usual smile. Oishi nodded simply. "Yes, I'm glad. Even if he isn't performing as well, I'm glad that he isn't so crazy about just playing to win now." "That's true. Seems like Eiji just experienced something Echizen might have gone through as well." Fuji spoke again, his voice soft and whispery.

Oishi thought hard for a while. It was true and he hadn't noticed. Eiji had only been playing to win and just like the freshman, he didn't understand the true meaning of tennis. What was the true meaning of tennis? It was just a sport after all. No, it was something special, it bonded people together, and it was about enjoying a good game.

-----

Oishii and Fuji were talking softly again to each other- again. I didn't care much anymore, it was all because I changed wasn't it? The match seemed to hit me twice as hard now-I was tired and I didn't feel as light I was. Maybe it was because I was having so much fun. It was then I realized it what I had heard.

…_Echizen might have gone through that as well. _

Fuji was right, had he known long before? I was just plainly playing for the sake of winning and I wasn't enjoying the game! That was the main point of any sport, or anything for that fact. I smiled my secret eh? Maybe that was just it and maybe it had cost me something more.

I tried jumping over the brick wall on my way home. I could barely reach it, it being over one and a half stories high. I had tried before, I have gotten over. Immediately I knew- losing my flying powers for something like having fun wasn't cool at all. I reconsidered my thoughts and shook my head. It was a good price to pay; I'd rather enjoy any game than be able to fly.

Practices continued, matches were held and sometimes…just sometimes I could feel that bit of wind speed up as I leapt off the ground to return an almost impossible shot. Almost impossible that is. I didn't need to feel the rush of having the ability to fly to have fun; all I needed was that feeling of my invisible wings.

The sky was never the limits, and no one said you needed wings to reach beyond that.

-----

_Chapter 5 end _

The end…for now~


End file.
